


1796 Broadway Tag T-shirts

by CanterburyTales



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1796 Broadway is 6 months old. Have a t-shirt design based on tags and comments. Even better, make your own far better t-shirt designs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America respectfully requests...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts), [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/captainAmericarespectfullyrequests_zpsf1357ded.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The font is [MomsTypewriter](http://www.fontspace.com/handy/momstypewriteractual) (freeware).


	2. Steve Rogers still has not seen Star Wars

[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/steverogersstillhasnotseenstarwars_zpsdd162003.jpg.html)

Version with no background: 

[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/steverogersstillhasnotseenstarwars_zps72a65c06.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Font is [SF Distant Galaxy](http://www.dafont.com/sf-distant-galaxy.font) (free for personal use). 1769 text font is [MomsTypewiter](http://www.fontspace.com/handy/momstypewriteractual) (freeware).


	3. Star Spangled Flan

[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/starspangledflan_zps2da077c9.jpg.html)

Version without background  
[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/starspangledflan_zps80458712.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Spangled font is [Patriot](http://www.dafont.com/patriot.font) (free for personal use). Image is based on a [public domain flan drawing](http://colouringbook.org/?s=flan). 1769 text font is [MomsTypewriter](http://www.fontspace.com/handy/momstypewriteractual) (freeware).


	4. Semicolons

[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/semicolons_zps4cb0ef1b.jpg.html)

Version with no background  
[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/semicolons_zps7343d153.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sr. Mary's words are in the [Barnard](http://fonts.simplythebest.net/fonts/Barnard.html) font (free for personal use). Taken from [this comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/6636898).


	5. Why must the margarita machine always die?

[](http://s767.photobucket.com/user/canterburyfic/media/margarita_zpse3a02acd.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glass image is [public domain](http://blakehall.ca/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/broken.png). The fonts used are [Airstream](http://www.dafont.com/airstream.font) and [Lobster](http://www.dafont.com/lobster.font).
> 
> I cannot find the comment that said this - if you find it please let me know in the comments.


End file.
